Feelings
by golden-clawed-angel
Summary: Fang and Max hear a songat the same time and it explains their feelings for each other by itself
1. Fang's POV

-1**This is a song fic I thought of while I was listening to the radio. And for those waiting for a new chapter in my other story, I'M TYPING IT SO FREAKING WAIT! This is set when Max was on the date with Sam coughcoughwienercoughcough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MR characters or the song.**

Fang's POV

Just Be Your Tear. That's the name of this song. Why does it have to explain my life? Just listen to it and maybe you'll figure it out.

_I don't know why he does what he does_

_Playing lost and found with your love_

_To confuse you_

_Use you_

_Girl he's gonna lose you sure enough_

_Don't know why he says all those things_

_Shooting down on your dreams_

_He ought to know better than that_

_He ought to be watching his back_

_Cuz you know _

_You know_

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes _I really do.

_If only just for a moment_

_Girl I'd be satisfied_

_If only I could touch your cheek _

_Maybe that's all I need_

_To make my life complete _No, it wouldn't be, I'd want you forever.

_Cuz girl I can make you smile_

_If you knew that I was here_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear _No, I want to wipe them away.

_I can't find the words _

_Saying all those things you deserve_

_Girl if it was me there_

_I swear_

_You know you wouldn't have to feel so unsure _

_About what tomorrow might bring_

_Girl cuz you know I give everything_

_If I could just hold you like him_

_If I could be more than just friends _Yeah, I would.

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes_

_If only just for a moment_

_Girl I'd be satisfied_

_If only I could touch your cheek _

_Maybe that's all I need_

_To make my life complete_

_Cuz girl I can make you smile_

_If you knew that I was here_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes_

_If only just for a moment_

_Girl I'd be satisfied_

_If only I could touch your cheek _

_Maybe that's all I need_

_To make my life complete_

_Cuz girl I can make you smile_

_If you knew that I was here_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Your tear _

_Your tear_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Your tear _

_Your tear_

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes _

_And your kiss and your smile and your touch_

_Girl I love that look in your eyes_

_When you say that you need me so much_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Yeah._

Yeah, that's my life. I'm in love with my best friend and she's dating some kid from school. I LOVE MY LIFE. Oh, and that was dripping with sarcasm. This isn't though. I HATE EVERYBODY. (except the flock.)

**So, what did you guys think? In a little bit I'll update this with Max's POV! I wonder what she'll think. Oh, I ALREADY KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Anyway, R&R everybody, R&R! Please?!**


	2. Max's POV

-1**Hey guys! I been grounded so if you're mad at me BITE ME! Well I might have another chapter! Tell me if you want one!**

Chapter 2-

What the hell am I doing here? I mean, sure Sam's a good kid and all but this whole thing is that this is just to get Fang jealous. Why am I even here? Might as well turn up some tunes. Hey, a new song is starting!

_I don't know why he does what he does_

_Playing lost and found with your love_

_To confuse you_

_Use you_

_Girl he's gonna lose you sure enough_

_Don't know why he says all those things_

_Shooting down on your dreams_

_He ought to know better than that_

_He ought to be watching his back_

_Cuz you know _

_You know_

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes _you probably do.

_If only just for a moment_

_Girl I'd be satisfied_

_If only I could touch your cheek _

_Maybe that's all I need_

_To make my life complete depends._

_Cuz girl I can make you smile_

_If you knew that I was here_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear _No, I want you to wipe them away.

_I can't find the words _

_Saying all those things you deserve_

_Girl if it was me there_

_I swear_

_You know you wouldn't have to feel so unsure _

_About what tomorrow might bring_

_Girl cuz you know I give everything_

_If I could just hold you like him_

_If I could be more than just friends _Yeah, I do.

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes_

_If only just for a moment_

_Girl I'd be satisfied_

_If only I could touch your cheek _

_Maybe that's all I need_

_To make my life complete_

_Cuz girl I can make you smile_

_If you knew that I was here_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes_

_If only just for a moment_

_Girl I'd be satisfied_

_If only I could touch your cheek _

_Maybe that's all I need_

_To make my life complete_

_Cuz girl I can make you smile_

_If you knew that I was here_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Your tear _

_Your tear_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Your tear _

_Your tear_

_Girl I love the shine in your eyes _

_And your kiss and your smile and your touch_

_Girl I love that look in your eyes_

_When you say that you need me so much_

_Wishin' I could just be your tear_

_Yeah._

Well, that song was stuck in my head through the whole movie. When Sam tried to kiss me after the date I silently thanked his sister for making him leave. I ran around the back and flew onto the roof. I was just laying there when I felt prickles on the back of my neck. I turned around and before I could register anything, Fang's lips were crashed against mine.


	3. epilouge

-1**I decided on another chapter so…here it is.**

**Fang's POV**

God, I love that song now. I mean it gave me enough courage to kiss Max. then I found out that she liked me. So we started dating. Max saved the world and we've been going strong for 4 years. I'm thinking of proposing to her on our next anniversary. Basically, because I listened to one song, I got the girl of my dreams…and we saved the world. Thank you, Tim McGraw.

**So that's it. I might make a sequel and I might not so hoped you liked the ending.**

**PeacexGuys who look like Fang.**

**golden-clawed-angel**


End file.
